User blog:Couldnotthinkofagoodname/Shion Sonozaki vs Hannibal Lecter
In celebration of Hannibal season 2 coming out on the 28th of Ferbruary I give you this battle of two well known killers. Shion Sonozaki-A teenage girl who has turned to a life of murder and torture after being infected with a horrifying disease. VS Hannibal Lecter-A famed forensic psychiatrist who lives a secret life as a serial killer and a cannibal. In this battle you will decide once and for all.....WHO.IS.DEADLIEST!! 'The Warriors' Shion Sonozaki Shion Sonozaki was once just an ordinary schoolgirl born into a wealthy family in a small town in Japan. She was however a little more 'free willed' than other because of her difficult childhood. When a disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome infected her everything changed. She turned into a viscious, psychotic serial killer and began to murder everyone in her path. However unlike most infected killers she was intelligent. She did not kill without purpose. Her strategic planning allowed her to get close but when she got to her prey, Shion tore them apart like a wild animal. Despite her size she is stronger then the average human and much faster and agile then them too. With her abilities and weapons it will be difficult to defeat her. Hannibal Lecter Hannibal Lecter is a famed forensic psychiatrist with a taste for the finer things in life. His charm and elegance attracts many people to him. However he leads a double life. He is also a serial killer with a craving for human flesh. His experience in killing is unmatched by even the most deranged serial killers and his experience as a doctor and his knowledge of the human brain makes him a weapon rather than a killer. Despite his elegant looks, he has a brutal strength that he uses well to overpower anyone who stands against him. Shions Weapons Shion, being a killer brings some interesting weapons to the battle..... Syringesyy.jpg Whipspiked.jpg Taserhandheld.jpg D05.jpg Huntering.jpg Shions brings a very unusual choice of weapons that in the right hands can make a very deadly warrior a serious threat. Weapon one-Shions first weapon is her Hunting Knife. While primarily used to scrape skin off dead animals it is still a lethal weapon. It has a razor sharp blade that cuts through sinew like a hot knife through butter and its slim blade means that it will slide easily through a persons body with the right amount of force. Weapon two-The sledge hammer is one of the most dangerous weapons in her arsenal. Its length and weight means that it can finish a fight very quickly. The amount of force the sledge hammer can deliver is unparallelled by any other weapon in this battle. One good swipe to the head and an enemy will be sent to an early grave. Weapon three-The spiked whip is a weapon that I can't wait to see her use. The image I used is only a mere imaginative guess as to what this real, deadly weapon looks like. It has been described as being sharp enough to rip flesh straight off the bone. While it may not be capable of straight out killing someone in one shot, it can certainly deal out some much needed damage. Weapon four-One of the less lethal weapon in Shions collection but by no means less effective. The stun gun is used to shock muscles in a persons body to incapacitate them. While the affects do not last very long, it can buy a warrior a few precious seconds in a battle to gain the upper hand. Special-Next to the spiked whip this is one of my favourite weapons in Shions possesion. The syringes are filled with deadly chemicals that only take seconds to kick in. One good jab into a vein and an enemy can be rendered completely incapacitated and possibly dead. Hannibals Weapons Hannibal comes back with his own deadly collection... ' Kitchen knife.jpg Letter opener.jpg Meat mallet.jpg Cleaver han.jpg 04 titan judo spotlight 0017.jpg ' Hannibal brings in many weapons from his hobby as a culinary artist however these are not your usual, everyday chefs tools. These are razor sharp weapons that Hannibal has perfected overtime. Weapon one-Hannibal's first weapon is the meat cleaver. This weapon has been famed in movies and books as a classic slaher weapon for a reason. Its tough edge allows it to withstand blows into dense meat and even bone without it breaking. Because of the cleavers design it doe not need to be very sharp to cut through tough flesh but if it is sharp, it will deal some serious damage. Weapon two-This weapon is smaller than the sledge hammer but by no means less deadly. Its small size also brings the weight down allowing the user to swing faster while still dealing out devastating blows. Weapon three-One of Hannibals most famous weapons. His years of surgery, martial arts and even his culinary arts have turned this knife into one of the most deadly weapons in this battle. Weapon four-While it may not sound like much, the letter opener is a very effective weapon. It sharp point can easily penetrate the skin while its small size means that it can be used at speed. It can also be very easily concealed..... Special-Hannibal brings the only unarmed weapon in the battle. Martial arts. He has shown to be very capable at Jiu Jitsu and some other striking fighting style. This means that even without weapons, Hannibal will still be capable of putting up a fight. The X-Factors 'My X-Factor Opinions' Strength-Hannibal is quite a large man and is quite tall. In a match of strength Hannibal would comeout on top against Shion. While Shion is stronger than the average woman, Hannibal would be capable of overpowering her Brutality-A close one. Hannibal has killed people in gruesome ways but when he does, he prefers to subdue his pray before he disects and feasts on them. Shion however is a little more brutal on impulse. When she finds her prey she does not play around, she attacks like a wild dog and tears them apart. Agility and Speed-Shion now matches Hannibals strength with her speed and agility. While Hannibals reflexes are very impressive, Shions speed will make it very difficult for Hannibal to use his strength to its full potential. Intelligence-Hannibal takes this one because of his near eitdetic memory. He passed medical school, a very impressive academic achievment, and went on to become one of the best psychiatrists there is. His genius level intellect and high IQ will certainly give him an edge. Experience-Hannibal is quite a few years older than Shion and has killed a good few more people. His years have given him time to learn new skills and with his time as a psychiatrist he has dealt with many maniacs. Batsh** Crazyness-Hannibal is a psychopath, he is not crazy and can function just like any other normal person. Shion however is the definition of insane. The disease that has infected her as added to this and now she is a raging,psychotic murderer. Skill-While Shion has shown skill with weapons, Hannibal has obviously been well thought in combat. His skill with knives is unparallelled in this battle and it will serve him well. My Weapon Edges Cleaver vs Hunting knife-While the hunting knife is a very good weapon, I think that its design is of no match to the Cleaver. The Cleaver is designed to cut through huge chunks of meat and when it is sharpened, there are very few knives that can beat it.Edge-Hannibal Mallet vs Sledge-At first I was going to give the vote to the mallet for its superior speed but now I think that the sledgehammers length is a very important factor and it levels out the fight a bit more. Edge-Even. Kitchen knife vs Spiked Whip-Hannibals skill with the knife is very impressive and when it comes down to it Hannibal is more effective with it than Shion is with her whip. However weapon for weapon I'd give it to Shion for its damage.' Edge-Shion' Letter Opener vs Stun Gun-The letter opener, while very sharp is not as effective as the stun gun. One graze from it can incapacitate a fighter and leave them open to further attacks..Edge-Shion Martial Arts vs Two Syringes-Hannibal takes this one because of his dual functions. If he has no weapon he can still give Shion a good fight. His jiu jitsu training would also allow him to disarm Shion before she could inject him. Edge-Hannibal. 'Location' The fight will take place in Hannibals office, dining room and kitchen as shown in the slideshow below. Diningroom2.jpg Dining room.jpg Kitchenhannibal2.jpg Kitchenhannibal.jpg Office1.jpg Office 2.jpg Prologue A well dressed man entered the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He flashed a small, friendly smile to the woman at the desk as he showed her is ID. She scanned his card on the computer. It checked out as always. The man walked over to the double doors and went through. Two security guards flanked him as they walked down the long white hospital like corridor. At the end of it was a metal elevator. One of the guards put a key into the side as a red light above them turned green. The doors opened and he stepped in. The lift had only one stop. Down. In the basement only the most sick and twisted serial killers were kept. Even the mans old friend Will Graham wasn't kept there. The ride down took exactly 10 seconds. The guard put the key in again and they entered the basement. It was a square with only three cells. Only one was occupied. Everybody in the hospital knew her. She had arrived in America from Japan two months ago. In this time she had killed two men in a bar fight and then went on to murder a family of five. What really surprised everyone was that she was only 17. The man had seen the pictures of the crime scene. All her victims had been ripped apart. The attacks were quick and bloody. From what they could gather the victims had all been awake when she killed them. The young girl had been his patient for the last week and although she had given very little information away, he could already guess what she was. A psychotic monster. The man sat inside her cell with the guards outside. This was against the rules but the man had insisted on privacy. Dr.Chilton had a fit when he learned this but eventually he let it go. After a few moments the girl stirred. She was quite attractive and had a hyper personality. She sat up quickly smiling. 'Morning Dr.Lecter' she said brightly. 'Morning Miss Sonozaki' he replied smiling. 'Please Doctor, call me Shion, Sonozaki is suuuch a mouth full' she said rolling her eyes. 'In that case you can call me Hannibal' he, his smile growing bigger. 'Cool name, like that general guy who fought the Romans' she said obviously pleased with herself 'So how are you today?'He said changing the subject, know that she was trying to pry information from him 'Good' she said brightly 'Same procedure as yesterday?' she looked slightly dissapointed. Hannibal took the flask of medicinal tea from his bag. 'Same as yesterday' he said reassuringly. 'Now sit back and relax' He said winking. She took a sip and put her head back as the room started spinning. 2 Hours Later She woke up. She knew what the tea did. She would get really high and spill out all her secrets. The worst thing was she never remembered any of it. She looked to her side. Hannibal was gone as always. Her hands were cuffed after she attacked a nurse when she pretended to be asleep. The two guards entered the room one stood in the corner with his baton drawn. The guard kneeled down. Suddenly she felt a surge of rage within her. Next thing she knew the guard was on the floor with a bloody nose. The other guard charged at her but she quickly rolled sideways, his baton hitting only the mattress. She crouched on the side of the bed and pounced on him. She punched him twice in the face but was dragged off by the other guard. He attempted to wrap his arm around her neck but she bit hard. His grip softened slighty. She spun around and ducked. She punched his groin before throwing an elbow into his stomach. The man doubled over. She stood up quickly, slamming the back of her head into his nose. The slumped to the floor. She turned around and watched the man struggling to his feet. She grabbed the unconscious guards baton and swiped. The first blow knocked out two of his teeth, her second went low onto his knee. He hit the ground as she went to work. Each blow sending blood and teeth with it. He checked his pulse and giggled with glee. She walked over to the other man and picked up her handcuffs. She jabbed one end into his juglar vein. His eyes popped open with surprise as he started to grasp at his throat. She kicked the cuffs, sending it across his neck and onto the ground beside him. He was killed instantly. She picked up the keys from the dead mans body and walked out grinning. 21:00, The same day. Hannibal had just received the call from Jack Crawford. Shion had escaped. A psychiatrist, two nurses, the recptionist and three guards were found dead. All but two were taken by surprise. Knife wounds in the back of the neck gave them the clue. Hannibal thought about this for sometime. Even he had to confess that Shion was somewhat intelligent but she was also very unpredictable. She could have gone back to Japan, she could go on a killing spree or she could even just waltz back into her cell just to annoy the everyone. Despite her unpredictability, he knew that there would be more killings. She was psychotic and would not be able to control herself. He stood back up and walked over to his desk where he kept his patients files. When he found hers he had to admit that her record was impressive. Her killings showed a lot of imagination. Given the chance he would have killed her and cooked her. Maybe with some fava beans and a nice chianti.. He knew she was in the house. One of the window lathches on the second floor was broken. He could smell her to. Her perfume had a rich strawberry flavor while the irony smell of blood on her skin was almost orgasmic to Hannibals nose. 'Hello Miss Sonozaki' he said without turning. 'Please Hannibal I've told you, call me Shion' she said laughing. 'I have heard of your little escapade' He said in a friendly tone, catching Shion by surprise. 'Haha, yeah I had to get out, the room service was just dreadful' she replied. 'So how did you find me?' He said, finally turning around to face her. She was armed to teeth with weapons, a long sledge hammer in her hand. 'Easy. I had a little talk with a Mr Will Graham. He was more than happy to help me' she answered smiling. 'So you are not here for my famous choclate mousse I suppose' he said calmly. She laughed, sliding her hand across the sledge hammer, bringing it up to her shoulder. Without warning she charged. Voting To vote you must give atleast 3 weapon edges and then state, using X-Factors why you think either character should win. In the event of a draw I will count the number of full votes (5 weapon edges and a large enough paragraph) for each character. If it is still a draw then the two warriros will tie. Voting ends next Friday before the premiere. Enjoy the battle. Category:Blog posts